


Hesitate to Fall

by ghostlypng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is only implied as trans, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is hyperfocused and unreliable as narrator, Shiro is the focus here, They are both consenting adults here, Trans Character, Unreliable Narrator, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: Shiro has problems. Keith cares. Shiro can appreciate that.M rating for language and non-explicit sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.  
> Music suggestions to go with:  
> [ HNSCC by The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im87CVVb46M)  
> [Time by Hans Zimmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuAGGZNfUkU)
> 
> Leave some feedback? Thanks.

"Shiro.. I'm going to fuck you." Keith was not eloquent. He was transparent and blunt in honesty. Blazing and raw that it made Shiro nervous with worry at times. Keith’s hands warm on Shiro’s arms as they lingered. Touching him firmly to draw warmth out of him. It was good. Better with no shirt covering his chest up until it began to feel that there were so many hands on him. Even when Keith let go, the rough feeling of hands stayed.

It was like sandpaper had been rubbed on his skin. Scrubbing him till he felt like his skin was raw and making his stomach churn to the point that he wanted to be sick though he pushed back at the urge to vomit. He breathed deep in through his nose, letting it escape his mouth and hoping to force his discomfort out with it. He wondered what he looked like to keith in these moments. He knew it wasn’t the way he saw himself in the reflection of a mirror when he tried to get himself off in the bathroom. Broken. Disgusting. Wrong and incomplete and incapable. Like those times, his arousal was started to fall.

“Hey.” Keith waited a bit before putting a palm to the side of Shiro’s head. A place that was still somewhat intimate but only brushed the bare skin of a cheek. “Look at me?” 

Shiro opened his eyes and brought the hand touching his head to his mouth with one of his own and placed a kiss into the palm. 

“Watch me.” Keith insisted. The hand Shiro held was left in his grip while Keith’s free hand wandered down. 

Shiro wondered how long his eyes had been closed. It had been long enough for Keith to get completely naked it but that could have been thirty seconds or two minutes. Shiro had no way of knowing or asking. His thoughts were busy observing the way Keith opened himself up under Shiro’s gaze. He didn’t have to look up but once or twice to know that Keith was staring at his face, watching Shiro watch Keith. It made the worry that was chewing at his guts ease. Keith kissed the back of Shiro’s hand, their gripped hands sweaty but not letting go. 

“Yes.” Keith hadn’t asked but Shiro could read him well enough, even through the tunnel vision of being turned on by the man in front of him. He worried he was pushing Keith too quickly as he started to move their joined hands but Keith only smiled and pulled them faster, letting his other hand fall. Keith’s fingers slipped from between his but didn’t let go, little touches to the back of his fingers and palm. Encouraging him to let touch Keith. To stroke and push his fingers inside Keith’s body. Letting Shiro help him to fall apart so carefully and wonderfully.

Shiro was awed and focused. Nearly all-consumed by his task of fingering Keith so that it was Keith who was pulling them into a kiss. Shiro tasted spit and a faintness, of what he guessed could be, mint from toothpaste in Keith’s mouth. It was like Keith was pulling him in. Unafraid of scraping himself on Shiro’s edges. Holding him together even as Keith took him apart with a hand cupping Shiro between his legs.

Already on his knees on the bed, Shiro shuffled forward, pressing keith down gently. It was almost over too quickly for Shiro. Chasing after Keith’s mouth only to intentionally miss his mark to tease. Quiet sounds were sharp on Shiro’s ears except now. He wanted this. Wanted Keith. Wanted the way they came together to come apart even as he pushed for Keith to fall over that edge first. Keith. It was always Keith bringing Shiro back to himself. 

Laying together in the after, Keith tucked naked and warm into his side, Shiro couldn’t help the way his thoughts traveled. He thought of cold, cold ice. How it could burn until your body was overwhelmed and gave in to it. The way it could preserve organic matter for years and years.

A groan from a shifting, sleeping Keith brought Shiro out of his thoughts. He let the thoughts of being frozen go. “I love you.” He whispered in a kiss to Keith’s forehead. He didn’t want Keith to worry he would leave. Not ever again.


End file.
